xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Fallen Melchizedek
The Melchizedek’s are the genetic hosting race of the earth’s ascension cycle for the last 35,000 years. They were to help the earth heal and evolve out from the lower dimensions of the Phantom Matrix. Because we are coming to the close of a Root Race end cycle, their tour of duty with earth in this capacity, is also ending or coming to completion. This allows a time of review and pause for genetic rehabilitation and integrative healing for the 12 Tribes. This is the promise that Melchizedek’s would not be forgotten, even if some of them are “fallen” and forgot who they really are. This is made possible with the alignment to the Mother’s heart quintessence, to be rebirthed into the Creatrix field. This is the Mother Arc and her rehabilitation of the Blue Ray and the Sophianic Body. Former Blue Ray Holder Melchizedek is actually the sound tone translation of the vibrational pattern of the Source family of Collective Cosmic Consciousness within our Universal Time Matrix. All humans are directly descended from this pattern and are, in truth, a Melchizedek. When some of the Patriarchal Melchizedeks digressed out of energetic balance and became Dark humans they joined the Draconian resistance in wars they became the Fallen Melchizedeks. The first Primal Order sound field of Universal creation in our Time Matrix is the Blue Ray. The tone translation of the Blue Ray level of our Source Field is Melchizedek. The Blue Ray is apart of the Threefold Founder Flame and GSF Cosmic Triad. It was distorted until Mother Arc was able to return to the earth core and reclaim the Blue Ray out of the Fallen Melchizedek use. As of 2009 our planet went beyond the Melchizedek Universal field to prepare for the return of the 13th gate Pillar of Mother Arc. Mother Arc Hubs are replacing the Melchizedek architecture on earth. The planet changed architectural hosting and moved into the new root race cycle hosted by the Aurora Body and the families of Krystal Star in the next Universe in December 2012. There are families of the Melchizedeks’ and several layers of trees existing from within that lineage. One of them being, a type of “cosmic crisis management team” for the planetary systems that are experiencing genetic digression or possible annihilation. Many of these beings are ultra terrestrial that exist in ascended state meaning they are not in a form, they are a light being, they can shapeshift, etc. The Melchizedeks’ are the genetic lineage of the builders of the creative structures of holographic projections (The Architects) and know how to correct structural integrity issues in creational systems. When there is breakdown of a system i.e. a creation that is digressing instead of evolving since it’s integrity has been compromised, the Melchizedeks’ go into the Universal structure and attempt to heal and reweave genetic instruction sets into the holographic bodies of the celestial levels, merkaba field levels, at every level. In this sense, they are creator gods that work with instructional fields of hologram and have been inter-dimensional and will incarnate into the form body in order to support or assist bringing particular code with it. As an embodied Melchizedek, one brings the file instruction set into the planet from the Melchizedek lineage when it is appropriate to do so and the being has been trained enough to do so. This is so that the information can be relayed into planetary and creational field through the morphogenetic field, the consciousness instruction set program. When Melchizedek intelligence is woven throughout the species field and key coded throughout the genetic programs, it allows the entire species to receive the genetic code of intelligence being directed throughout that consciousness layer. Many of those in Guardian Christos consciousness (Oneness) are of the Melchizedek lines. Scrambling DNA Language The Melchizedeks are of the 12 Tribes lineages of the Hibiru Tribes, who were given the genetic hosting responsibility to assist in the embodiment of the higher DNA language called Habiru. This language is a genetic code which originated from the Cradle of Lyra, in the Avatar matrix timelines. The Melchizedek lines were attempting to salvage this ancient language of humanity on the earth, which was intrinsic to protecting the memories of the histories of humanity in time codes, also known as Vector Codes.Upon the Luciferian Rebellion the Melchizedek lines became infiltrated by the Luciferian forces. The primary infiltration was from Patriarchal Melchizedeks who developed a misogynist bent based on the distortions in the Sophianic Body. These lines started to lose their connection to the Mother principle from the many wars they justified in their beliefs that led them to commit intentional harm to others. This is the Fallen Melechizedek's, once a Universal unity consciousness, a faction of this Melchizedek consciousness succumbed to the illusion of inequality between the gender principle. This led to a hive mind mentality, which is a group consciousness out of balance with unity. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information